1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus which generates an X-ray image by irradiating a target object with X-rays, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates a target object with X-rays and analyzes X-rays passing through the target object, thereby discerning an internal structure of the target object. Since the penetrating ability of X-rays differs according to the composition of the target object, the internal structure of the target object may be expressed as an image using an attenuation coefficient which represents the penetrating ability.
During X-ray imaging, the locations of an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector vary according to which part of the target object is to be imaged. Before starting X-ray imaging, a user should directly adjust the locations of the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector in an imaging room.
When using a segmentation imaging scheme to obtain a plurality of X-ray images and stitch the obtained X-ray images, the user should designate segmentation imaging regions by directly moving the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector.
Thus, user fatigue may increase, an X-ray imaging time may increase, and the segmentation imaging regions may not be precisely adjusted.